La verdadera razón de porqué Uchiha Madara se fue de la Aldea
by yusha
Summary: Por un instante Madara se sintió desubicado al no identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba aunque había un olor a humo que le era normal. Sin duda alguna, aquella no era su casa... / Fic para el Reto: ¿Qué pasó ayer?, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: "Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto"_

 **Aviso** : _"Este fic está participando en el Reto: ¿Qué pasó ayer?, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin"._

* * *

Personaje elegido: **Uchiha Madara**

Cantidad de palabras: **1980**

Advertencias: _Posible OoC / Mundo Ninja / What If / Intento de humor y/o parodia._

* * *

 **La verdadera razón de porqué Uchiha Madara se fue de la Aldea.**

By Yusha.

* * *

La luz del sol le pegaba directamente en la cara provocándole una molesta sensación de quemazón que lo llevó a intentar girar sobre el futón, pero por alguna razón, no lo consiguió.

No era tanto el hecho de que no tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo. Ni siquiera era porque hubiera algo al otro lado que se lo impedía. Más bien era que al removerse bajo las sábanas para tirar de ellas al girar, un sonido que le era desconocido lo detuvo de llevar a cabo su plan obligándole a abrir los ojos ante toda aquella luminosidad que lastimaba.

Por un instante Madara se sintió desubicado al no identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, aunque había un olor a humo que le era normal (ya saben, Uchihas manipulando fuego y creando incendios que lo llenaban todo de humo, algo normal).

Sin duda alguna, aquella no era su casa (había demasiada luz en aquella habitación, y no es que viviera precisamente en una cueva pero en lo que a él respectaba, por las noches las ventanas siempre se quedaban cerradas y nadie las abría hasta que él despertaba), mas al entrecerrar los ojos y dirigir su atención a la pared que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, supuso que estaba en la habitación de Hashirama.

En caso contrario no se explicaba los rayones de la pared en donde se leía con claridad "Esta es la casa de Hashirama".

Aunque si se ponía a pensar, era bastante raro que alguien escribiera ese tipo de cosas sobre la pared de su propia casa, él no lo haría en la suya por ejemplo, pero lo cierto es que la cabeza le punzaba tanto a Madara que no tenía muchas ganas de pensar, así que se limitó a suspirar y cubrirse los ojos con la mano unos segundos antes de volver a enfrentarse a la luz y al malestar que sentía.

― _Tal vez debería dejar de competir tanto con Hashirama―_ se dijo mientras agarraba valor (y también su cabeza porque le dolía y punzaba tan fuerte que se sentía como si se hubiera golpeado muy duro contra algo) antes de tratar de sentarse en el futón y no obstante su aquejante malestar, él mismo desechó aquel absurdo pensamiento.

Vamos, que Madara prefería pelear (y a veces perder) mil veces contra Hashirama que simplemente dejar de hacerlo. Iba en contra de su propia naturaleza competitiva el solo pensarlo, así que sin importar lo mal que en esos momentos se sintiera (y vaya que se sentía fatal), ni siquiera dudó un instante al descartar aquel pensamiento y mucho menos la posibilidad de volver a embriagarse como lo había hecho la noche anterior, y no precisamente porque le gustara la bebida, sino porque tenía la vaga idea de que si se encontraba así era porque la noche anterior se había puesto a competir con Hashirama.

Por supuesto, Madara no estaba del todo seguro de ello (tanto como no estaba seguro de cómo o porqué había acabado en casa de Hashirama), porque de verdad no se acordaba de nada, aunque si se esforzaba un poco en tratar de recordar, casi podía asegurar que su borrachera no había comenzado como un simple reto, y más bien había sido una celebración.

― _Sí, una celebración_ ―medio se convenció, aunque ahora mismo Madara no se le venía a la cabeza qué era lo que celebraban. Pero tenía que ver con una túnica larga y blanca y un sombrero que a él le pareció estúpido, aunque no estaba muy seguro porque entre sus vagos recuerdos había fragmentos de él y Hashirama forcejeando porque quería quitárselas.

¿O era para ponérselas?

En realidad, a esas horas de la mañana Madara de lo único que se acordaba con mediana claridad era que se había servido un plato de sake y brindado en honor del moreno quien a su vez también brindó por él y después por alguna razón que no recordaba y por tanto le era desconocida, ya no estaban brindando sino compitiendo por quién se bebía toda la botella de sake antes que quién.

Y por las nauseas que para ese momento sentía, Madara esperaba haberle ganado… o por lo menos, que Hashirama se sintiera aún más mal de lo que él mismo se sentía, y eso era mucho decir.

Aunque de pronto, al escuchar por segunda vez ese sonido que le era desconocido, todo pensamiento relacionado a lo ocurrido la noche anterior se esfumó alertándole a mirar a su alrededor encontrándose con una mesa volcada, varias botellas (una que otra rota) y un bulto que respiraba bajo las sábanas ahí echado a su lado.

Instintivamente Madara se palpó el torso para comprobar si estaba desnudo, y como no llevaba ninguna prenda arriba se fijó bajo las sábanas que le cubrían tan sólo para confirmar que ahí también era igual, antes de asomarse de nueva cuenta al bulto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ante la posibilidad.

Si bien le dolía la cabeza horrores, el culo lo sentía en perfecto estado lo que implicaba que era Hashirama a quien seguramente se lo había destrozado la noche anterior, así que no dudó en acomodarse de nuevo a su lado, pegándose a él y palpando sobre la sábana como con ganas de despertarlo y volver a hacer lo que no se acordaba pero intuía había pasado… mas al escuchar el sonido desconocido por tercera vez, obligándose a poner todavía más atención Madara de nuevo se incorporó en el futón dejando a su acompañante removiéndose ligeramente.

El sonido parecía a como si algo golpeara contra otra cosa. No un golpe fuerte como para destrozar algo sino un golpe suave como para hacerse escuchar y éste parecía venir del otro lado de la puerta al fondo, así que tomando una botella Madara se levantó y esquivando a Hashirama que emitió un extraño quejido ―seguro provocado por el dolor en su trasero por todo lo que Madara se imaginaba que le hizo― se acercó con sigilo a la puerta, tomando el pomo de esta con cuidado y preparado para asestar un golpe de ser necesario la abrió.

Por supuesto, el golpe que pensaba dar no fue necesario, aunque lo que si necesitó fue entrecerrar ligeramente sus ojos para tratar de enfocar mejor e identificar qué era ese capullo de madera que colgaba y se balanceaba del techo.

―¿Uzumaki? ―murmuró inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para tratar de ver mejor y confirmar sus sospechas, aunque la maraña de cabellos rojos que había en el piso la delataba.

De inmediato el capullo se tensó para inmediatamente comenzar a moverse en un balanceo loco que a Madara de solo verlo le provocó nauseas. O quizás era por todo el alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior, pero el caso es que la cosa esa de madera se balanceó tanto que el largo cabello de Mito barrió el piso un par de veces delatando que al rozar la pared era ese el sonido que escuchaba, antes de lograr girar lo suficiente para que sus ojos se fijaran en él.

Y aunque la pelirroja de inmediato trató de decirle (o más bien gritar algo, porque ella siempre le gritaba y por la manera rabiosa en que lo veía no tenía motivos para pensar lo contrario), gracias a esa cosa parecida a un bozal de madera que tenía en la boca le ahorró a Madara la molestia de cubrirse las orejas para no escuchar y solo por eso, simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bueno, que él no sabía por qué la Uzumaki estaba colgando de cabeza en el baño de Hashirama (gracias a la estructura de madera, Madara tenía razones suficientes para pensar que el Senju la había encerrado ahí para que no les interrumpiera mientras él se lo follaba) pero no necesitaba más para sentirse satisfecho y contento.

¿Cómo no estarlo sabiendo lo mucho que ella quería casarse con Hashirama, y él era quien estaba desnudo mientras que ella estaba encerrada en esa cosa de madera?

Sin duda aquello debería ser considerado para él como una gran victoria. Y claro, aunque podía simplemente quedarse con esa satisfacción, sabiendo que ahora ella lo estaba viendo –y maldiciendo aunque él no podía escucharla-, para su mayor deleite Madara optó por aprovechar la situación y mofarse de ella.

Aunque tuvo que dejar de reír casi en cuanto lo hizo porque hasta su propia risa le molestaba en los oídos y hacía que su dolor de cabeza se intensificara.

―Hashirama despierta, necesito medicina ―llamó entonces al Senju, sujetándose aún la cabeza con la mano mientras le daba la espalda a la Uzumaki que dejaría todavía colgada, caminando los mismos pasos que había hecho del futón hacia la puerta pero a la inversa―. Hashirama ―le llamó de nueva cuenta deteniéndose frente al bulto de sábanas donde el otro se encontraba mirándole removerse y quejarse pero sin salir.

Y pensando que sería todo un detalle de su parte que el Senju merecía ver algo bonito al comenzar su día, se agachó en cuclillas frente a él con las piernas bien separadas, levantando la sábana justo en el mismo momento en que el verdadero Hashirama abría la puerta frente a él.

―¡Buenos días Maddy! ¿Qué tal descansaste? ―saludó el Senju sonriente, tan sano y resplandeciente como quien jamás en su vida ha tomado ni una sola gota de sake… pero Madara no lo miró.

No.

Los ojos negros de Madara estaban fijos en el rostro del bulto que había resultado ser Tobirama.

Tobirama quien pese a que estaba amordazado y aún medio cubierto por la sabana pero tan desnudo como Marada, se removía como gusano e internamente gritaba porque alguien por caridad le sacara los ojos o matara al hombre que frente a él le mostraba todo lo que jamás habría querido ver de él.

Y aunque una parte de Madara debería estar disfrutando con la tortura y el sufrimiento de la _cosa blanca_ , la otra le estaba provocando arcadas de solo pensar que se lo había follado a él en vez de a Hashirama.

―Maddy ¿no te sientes bien? ―preguntó el susodicho al notar que la tez del Uchiha se estaba poniendo verde, dando incluso un par de pasos en su dirección.

Pero Madara (sin siquiera preocuparse porque no llevaba ropa encima) se puso inmediatamente de pie emitiendo el sonido propio de una arcada que indicaba vómito y cubriéndose la boca con la mano pasó por sobre Tobirama pisándolo apropósito antes de empujar a Hashirama para salir a toda prisa de aquella casa y de la aldea misma sin importar los gritos del Senju que lo llamaba.

¡Al diablo con Hashirama y al diablo con el alcohol!

En lo que a Madara respectaba, toda la aldea podría irse al carajo y lo que le quedaba de vida iba a dedicarlo a destruir aquel sitio que tanta repulsión le provocaba… sin siquiera imaginar que si había despertado tan desnudo junto a Tobirama era debido a que en su borrachera había intentado incinerar al otro vivo y que Hashirama –tras ser retado a poner a Mito de cabeza y meterse a hurtadillas a su casa para hacerlo sin pensarlo- había tenido que nockearlo a él dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y amordazar a su hermano para que dejaran de pelear, quitándoles la ropa y lanzándolos juntos a la misma habitación para que aprendieran a convivir juntos como hombres y humanos que eran, pensando que así llegarían a un acuerdo de paz... el mismo que nunca ocurrió y no ocurriría jamás.

\+ **Omake** +

―Oye Mito, ¿tú sabes quién escribió en las paredes que esta es mi casa? ―inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras veía los garabatos que alguien había rayado, Hashirama preguntó, pero Mito, furiosa por lo que le había hecho, solo le gritó y le lanzó una fibra para que dejara de perder el tiempo y se pusiera a limpiar.

.

\+ **Fin** +

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Creo que esta debe de ser la segunda o tercera vez que desvarío al escribir un fict, y aunque no estoy segura de que cause gracia, traté de hacerlo con humor._

 _Si, es probable que el final no haya sido el esperado (la excusa que puse para que Madara se fuera de la aldea puede ser incongruente, lo sé), pero fue lo que se me ocurrió y por ningún motivo iba a cambiar eso jajajaja xD lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de poner a Tobirama desnudo, ya que mi idea original era que fuese Mito junto a quien Madara despertara, pero lo pensé mejor y eso ayudó un montón al final que desaba jajaja xD_

 _Sin nada más que agregar, gracias por leer, se aceptan reviews (excepto si solo van a decir algo como conti please, en ese caso mejor absténganse porque no pienso continuar nunca este fic asfhbjmdjsjmf) xD_


End file.
